Tankingmage/Archive1
Hey Hey Tankingmage, welcome to WoWWiki! Thanks for updating the status of those NPCs. If you have any questions feel free to leave a message on my talk page. 16:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Dude! Thanks for the welcome! I'll bear that in mind! See you round! :Definitely 01:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) WoW Pro Lore videos Are you affiliated with WoW-Pro? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 15 Apr 2013 5:15 PM Pacific :Hey Fandyllic, I am not, and I hadn't heard of it until you said, do you think I should modify it a little as to avoid confusion? And it is (WoW) Pro Lore, not (WoW-Pro) Lore, thanks for the feedback Tankingmage (talk) 11:58, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Modifying the info to be most specific would be good. Sure :) I'm open to suggestions Tankingmage (talk) 23:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Linking I recommend using Source mode of the editor, if you aren't already. To link to High Sorcerer Andromath you would use wikitext code: :High Sorcerer Andromath To change the link text shown to something like "Andromath", but link to High Sorcerer Andromath page use wikitext code: :Andromath → Andromath You can see a quickref for wikitext code at or . -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9 May 2013 3:11 PM Pacific Thanks a bunch dude :) I'll get round to that :D Tankingmage (talk) 23:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Name Try editing your profile. That should make it not appear as red any longer. Raylan13 (talk) 03:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : I did it :) Thanks! Tankingmage (talk) 10:23, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Patroller Since you've started here, you've done some great work and tend to hit quite a few pages. We can always use people to curtail vandalism and act as patrollers. This is also the first step for anyone wishing to become an eventual admin. If you're interested, leave me a message Raylan13 (talk) 16:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Added you to the list - you should also see a nice tag next to your name on your profile page. Welcome to the team! Looking forward to more great vids Raylan13 (talk) 16:41, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Darkspear Rebellion Good work. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 18 May 2013 7:49 AM Pacific Colours of quote text Without specific examples of what you're seeing, most likely these quotes are using the template . See the documentation for its use. However, I often just use basic HTML and CSS, i.e. Some red text → Some red text -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 May 2013 10:24 AM Pacific :: Thanks Fandyllic, so is it ok to do the colourful colours? Do you do normal text because it's more efficient time wise?Tankingmage (talk) 11:46, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Tankingmage, thanks! He is a Blood elf frost Death knight. 23:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Congrats on making Patroller by the way! 23:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Cool, I used to play a Blood Elf Death Knight on EU, Blood, back in Wrath of the Lich King, until I moved to US, and thanks :)Tankingmage (talk) 00:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow Pro Lore Lethargy of the Orcs Hey, I noticed you had the same video duplicated for different pages , so I took the liberty of linking them all to Wow Pro Lore Lethargy of the Orcs-0. I hope that's fine with you, and with your permission I'd like to delete the duplicated videos. Thanks for adding it by the way, it's great to have so many new videos for pages! 22:43, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh thanks a bunch :P How do you do that? :) Still learning :L and yep sure, no problem, thankyou :) Tankingmage (talk) 00:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I just went in and edited each video link to the same video, I'm not sure how to do it when you upload on multiple places, without just manually going back and changing them. 00:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ok thanks Macrophager :), Selama Ashal'anore!Tankingmage (talk) 01:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Spam Always good to ask Anytime there's spam like that we go ahead and delete it. If it ends up being from a user where that is their only edit, we also tend to ban them indefinitely. Raylan13 (talk) 16:03, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Wowpedia Wowpedia was created when Wikia screwed up royally by re-designing a globally imposed wiki skin without really accommodating the wishes of many wiki admins including WoWWiki. Instead of trying to work with the admins they basically said, "if you don't like it, leave." So many did. I mostly boycotted Wikia for awhile (6 or 9 months, I forget how long exactly) and WoWWiki was in bad shape soon after most of the WoWWiki admins made a copy of WoWWiki's database according to CC-by-SA and started Wowpedia based on that data. It largely happened also because Curse offered to host the wiki for free. I worked on Wowpedia and not WoWWiki early on after coming back from my boycott of Wikia, but I also worked on other Wikia wikis at the same time (like Templates and Logo Creation). I didn't get along great with all the Wowpedia admins (even before they left for WoWWiki) and Wikia had learned from some of their mistakes. I also got to know Raylan13 who Wikia initially hired as a contractor to keep WoWWiki from falling completely into ruin. So, as I said I was still working on non-WoWWiki Wikia wikis, so I started checking in on WoWWiki from time to time and got to talking with Raylan13. Throughout this time I also took about a 6 month break from WoW (during Wrath). So when I got back into WoW I decided to see how WoWWiki was going and it wasn't good. Since I wasn't doing that much on Wowpedia by that time I started working again on WoWWiki instead. I had plenty of disagreements with Wikia during this period and still we don't really see eye to eye, but Raylan13 turned out to be a really good person, so I decided to work on WoWWiki primarily to support him and give Wowpedia some much needed competition. At least that's how I recall it. The order and timing might be slightly off, but that's the nutshell. I have probably answered this question half a dozen times, but I keep forgetting where I answered it. Wowpedia is not really more popular than WoWWiki, but they do have a larger group of dedicated editors and admins. So, alot of their pages are better than WoWWiki. However, you got to remember about 80%+ of their content was basically stolen to start out with, so I would say on average Wowpedia and WoWWiki are comparable enough that you can't say one is definitely better tan the other. Most of WoWWiki's problems have been related to Wikia's mistakes. So, if they stop making them, WoWWiki may someday recover to it's former glory. In all honestly, unless Wikia puts alot more effort into compensating for the huge mistake they made that led to the forming of Wowpedia, I expect Wowpedia to eventually kill WoWWiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5 Jun 2013 1:48 PM Pacific : Ok, I prefer WoWWiki, for many reasons, and the way I see it WoWWiki looks a lot better for any article that isn't pertaining to Mists of Pandaria. But hopefully as my channel grows on youtube I'll be able to get a few more avid editors... Selama Ashal'anore! Tankingmage (talk) 22:58, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::WoWWiki has the Macrophager, which already makes it more awesome! 00:03, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Expert Seeing as how you've done a ton of lore-related videos, would you be comfortable with the lore expert badge for the site? People may end up coming to you with questions if they see the badge, so I wanted to make sure. Raylan13 (talk) 16:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC) : Hey Raylan Sounds good thanks!Tankingmage (talk) 16:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Done! You can move the badge wherever you'd like on your page - I've placed it at the bottom. I believe we have a title associated with it for your profile; I'm working remotely, so have to implement that later if Fandyllic doesn't get to it first Raylan13 (talk) 17:41, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : Hey Raylan, thanks very much Tankingmage (talk) 10:19, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Using current profile picture To use it like a regular image, I think you have to upload it again with . The profile pic stuff is Wikia specific and doesn't hook into the regular wiki image stuff. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 Jun 2013 12:20 PM Pacific Quotes Absolutely go ahead and do that! Take a look at the Warrior page for the new quotation template we're incorporating. If it's an in-game quote said by the character, the source can just be the character's name. Try to keep it to one quote, though, just to avoid crowding at the top . Raylan13 (talk) 19:12, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Moderator Heya You're approaching 1k edits and have been branching out to editing different sorts of pages/using different templates, etc. We've noticed you've also taken it upon yourself to extend a welcome to new users, are a regular editor, take direction well, and ask questions when needed. Since you conduct yourself in a manner befitting a future admin, we'd like to extend an invitation for you to take on the role of Moderator. It comes with expanded abilities which can seem daunting at first, but you've never been shy about seeking help when you need it. As always, you can decline the invitation as well, with no hard feelings. This doesn't require you to be on any more than you already are, so don't feel any pressure whatsoever to make this a full-time thing! Let me know what you think ! Raylan13 (talk) 16:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Very cool! Glad to have you aboard! If you've got any questions, feel free to toss them to me or Fandyllic Raylan13 (talk) 15:26, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Garrosh Quotes Hey, not sure if I did something wrong. Only got your notifications now.I wanted the quote at the top of the page simply because there was a quote already present, that was not particularly relevant to the content, did not properly express the characterization of the subject, and was not even said.... by him... so I took it upon myself to edit it with a more fitting quote. Why is "You... disappoint me... Garrosh..." more relevant to the page....? (Komakumair1 (talk) 17:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Tankingmage! Thanks for your comment and the help. I marked another editing of mine as speculation now too. And thanks for the warm welcome ;) Since you offered me to ask questions here are some I have: 1. How long does it normally take until the edit of an article is open for others to see (except us wikians). 2. Do we need references if we are describing something we can see/find in WoW? I would not now how to give a source for that. 3. Are speculations wanted in wowwiki too? Because I know a lot of speculations I could add (if they are not there already) 4. In case someone changes something I wrote into something wrong or deletes it, is there a possibility to get the old things back? All the Best Lorge Hey!Can you do a lore video on Archmage Antonidas? Ban Done Thanks for pointing it out! Raylan13 (talk) 03:53, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but no Ah, no, but that's the thing; I'm not particularly knowledgeable about MoP lore as a WHOLE, but I do pride myself on being knowledgeable about Garrosh Hellscream related lore (and Thrall. and Jaina. And Vol'jin. But that's not the subject right now). In fact, the reason I created this account was to change the quote at the top of the page! Because, although this expansion has been a huge disappointment lore-wise (in my opinion), in previous expansions he was a great character, and still IS a good character from a storytelling perspective. This is probably kind of stupid how passionate I am about this really specific niche, but I'd ask you to put aside and personal feelings you have about this character, for the sake of lore and storytelling. And since this is wowwiki, and you're a moderator, I'd hope you'd be able to do this for me and look at things from an objective standpoint, because otherwise would be doing a serious injustice to the game and the thought and care put into each and every character. I have some light reading for you containing some articles I have both seen and written on the subject. Mine contain some cursing, because it's on my personal blog and I'm yelling at people as a response since I gave up being polite long ago, but I'll give you a heads-up on which links contain harsh language. 1. (Language) http://kiango.tumblr.com/post/40992034048/ms-splendiferous-so-what-backstory-am-i 2. (Mild Language) http://kiango.tumblr.com/post/54759317448/cooltrainerkaty-garrosh-hellscream-is-a-whiny 3. http://www.orcisharmyknife.com/2010/11/heart-of-draenor-nanowrimo.html 4. http://www.orcisharmyknife.com/2012/04/why-do-people-blame-garrosh-for-cairnes.html 5. http://wow.joystiq.com/2012/06/10/know-your-lore-why-garrosh-hellscream-shouldnt-die/ 6. http://www.orcisharmyknife.com/2012/09/why-garrosh-in-tides-of-war-makes-no.html 7. (Language) http://kiango.tumblr.com/post/43161872401/cut-for-length-brightephemera-word-my So I mean like, whatever, you don't need to like him and I am certainly not forcing that on you. There's a lot of reasons to hate the guy or be disappointed in him or want to kill him, but... I don't like the idea of such a negative quote being used as a header, when really? This is not representative of who he is or current events (it's a quote from Wrath, dude). ESPECIALLY when other main antagonists, raid bosses, are NOT shown in such a negative light. Example, Arthas's quote is "I would gladly bear any curse to save my homeland." http://www.wowwiki.com/Arthas_Menethil Illidan's quote is "Betrayer... In truth, it was I who was betrayed. Still, I am hunted. Still, I am hated. Now, my blind eyes see what others cannot. And sometimes the hand of fate must be forced! Now go forth... unleash the tides of Doom... Upon all those... Who would oppose us." http://www.wowwiki.com/Illidan_Stormrage (although not particularly flattering, at least it was said by him, and not what someone said ABOUT him. Come on, dude.) Or you could just ignore this and other people who feel similarly, but I don't think you'd be doing a good job as an editor or moderator if you let your personal feelings about a specific character get in the way of accuracy and dedication to the storyline. Thanks, (Komakumair1 (talk) 01:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC)) I replied on your talk page, here are my 2 replies again : Hmmm, I originally put the quote at the top of the page, because the whole idea is what a big disappointment Garrosh is to everyone. Try and see if anyone else has any input, if not then the current quote should be fine, which basically shows how Garrosh is a reckless idiot and we're currently lacking many Mists of Pandaria editors, so if you're knowledgeable in that field your input would be highly appreciated! Again, let us know if you need a hand! :: Thanks for the links, another user changed the quote, what do you think of the new one? And it's good to be knowledgeable on niches, so we'll welcome your edits Tankingmage (talk) 20:35, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Editors Sure, I don't see any problem with that. Fandyllic seems to have a more aesthetic eye for the front page, so I'd run it by him to see what he'd like to do. Raylan13 (talk) 19:06, August 18, 2013 (UTC) FYI bad ref This change messed up the on the Patch 5.4.0 page. You closed your with a when it should have been a <'/'''ref>. Make sure to preview your changes. Also, you put it in a non-existent parameter Release Live =, so it wasn't going to show up anyway. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 20 Aug 2013 6:43 AM Pacific Editing requirements To be honest, I was completely unaware that anons couldn't edit here. Let me do some checking around today about it. Raylan13 (talk) 16:03, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'll actually be switching that over today. In talking with Fandyllic and others, it seems we may have an influx of spammers and bots, so we're going to do a trial run for a bit of time to see how it goes. We'll have to be extra vigilant about patrolling Raylan13 (talk) 16:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::It should have already happened. Is it not working? Raylan13 (talk) 22:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Did some checking and something's wrong. I've tossed it over to the tech guys, so hopefully they'll be getting back to me. This is likely something that will have to be fixed next week, unfortunately... unless, of course, someone fixes it without me knowing Raylan13 (talk) 23:10, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Good to know it's been fixed - had to run out the door yesterday before I could get a definite response from anyone. Don't worry about poking me when things aren't moving along Raylan13 (talk) 22:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Modes Let me look into that tomorrow and get back to you ;) Office is closed today. Raylan13 (talk) 15:33, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Talked it over with Fandyllic first, since it's a pretty big change. For now it's best to do a trial run; due to some of the complexity with many of the pages there's a greater likelihood for inadvertent breakage. We'll have to keep a close eye on things, but it is enabled now. Raylan13 (talk) 17:35, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Let me run the conversation past Fandyllic Raylan13 (talk) 03:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, you can pop it onto the user page. Raylan13 (talk) 15:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Email Just wanted to let you know I dropped you an email to the account associated with your username here. Fire me one back to let me know you got it . Raylan13 (talk) 17:30, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Social media You can absolutely help manage the FB/Twitter accounts - the more hands on those, the better. The Twitter account is obviously password protected, so let me run that by Fandyllic; as for the FB account, go ahead and join (if you haven't already), then send me a message so I can promote you to admin. Raylan13 (talk) 15:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Right here Raylan13 (talk) 15:53, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Revamp Heya I was wondering what you thought of this main page - the slider and/or the layout. I've been looking at our site for some time and thought we might benefit from an overhaul of the main page. I think the above wiki comes closest to what we might need. Raylan13 (talk) 19:40, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Got a rough going today, which you can find here. Be sure to read through the notes first I set aside a section for discussing everything. Raylan13 (talk) 23:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Videos You seem to be putting videos in a Videos section in a Media section, which is good. However, you may want to consider putting the videos themselves in a gallery if they are of the File: type, like: : :File:''videoname|''description'' :File:videoname|''description'' : Since it seems to be pretty easy to upload Youtube videos to the File: type, we can use galleries. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Oct 2013 6:01 PM Pacific :Thanks, ok i will try to get it right i recently joined so i didn't know to much about editing. :Also i forgot do you mind if i put my videos first on articles where the video is just direct for example Durotan, my lore lesson is just on the character while your one is about the new horde. Video formatting Okay I sent a message to Thazzrill about video formatting. I'd like to make adding them easier and more standardized. This is somewhat new and we didn't really have a guideline before. I'm recommending a size of 400px (width) rather than 335px. Here's example wikicode: : Media : Videos : :File:videoname1|''description1'' :File:videoname2|''description2'' : Here's how it looks on the Ner'zhul page: Media Videos File:WoW Pro Lore Episode 22 The Birth of the Lich King-0|Tankingmage's video narration with machinima File:WoW Lore lesson Ner'Zhul|Ner'Zhul lore lesson -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8 Oct 2013 7:33 AM Pacific :Okay, I updated the manual of style and changed the recommended width to 380px since 400px seemed to make stuff wrap to the next row. See WoWWiki:Manual_of_Style#Videos. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8 Oct 2013 7:51 AM Pacific Hey Yeah it's been a while :P. Won't be very active till all my exams are over though. 18:42, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Gratz on making Moderator! 19:52, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks! Tankingmage (talk) 21:19, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I knew it wasn't you. As for the visual editing, I think it will be easier for a lot of people, however I don't like it. And yeah I noticed the new anonymous editing feature, it's interesting. 21:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Badges The idea has been floated before, and it boils down to people editing for the sole sake of getting those badges, but in non-constructive ways. The consensus here has been that it should be avoided; the admins do have access to some badges they can offer (i.e. Number of edits, experts, etc.) - and it's probably a better system (even if perhaps not as consistent) because then it becomes a less automatic feature and more focused on quality of participation. You can always readdress the issue, though, to see if sentiment has changed any Raylan13 (talk) 16:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Email Be sure to check the email associated with your wowwiki account Raylan13 (talk) 17:32, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Playlist It is ok if I include your lore-videos in a playlist on youtube? Yeah sure, just add them in. Thanks Tankingmage (talk) 02:03, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Please add citations or at least new links to "Warlords of Draenor" I almost deleted Warlords of Draenor because it lacked any references. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4 Nov 2013 10:10 PM Pacific World of Warcraft's subscribers See User_talk:Fandyllic#World_of_Warcraft.27s_subscribers -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Nov 2013 4:10 PM Pacific Warlords of Draenor content Great job on popping the information into place! Could you make a simple indexed list of links nested under the BlizzCon 2013 page? Something like BlizzCon 2013/Features would be great Raylan13 (talk) 23:14, November 8, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks! Do you mean listing all the new pages that were created today on Blizzcon2013/Features? Tankingmage (talk) 04:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Message was before I even created the portal. He probably means the initial round you did right before.Celess (talk) 23:20, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Model Viever How did you download Renault Mograine's official model to modelviever so that you could use it in that lore machinima? I must now as fast as you can tell Assey Westfall (talk) 16:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : Scarlet Commander Mograine (NPC models) Tankingmage (talk) 17:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Panels IIRC we aren't permitted by Blizzard to post any of the panels' videos on the press sites. I think the most we're allowed to post is about five minutes worth, but there are some additional requirements for even that. Raylan13 (talk) 18:03, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :Uhhh... how many did you put up? The easiest thing to do if there's a lot is to go delete the videos first from our video list (so they don't show) and then go back through the pages, assuming you uploaded them here rather than direct linking to youtube. Raylan13 (talk) 18:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You'll have to yank them from youtube as well, fyi. Raylan13 (talk) 18:14, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :Is mostly because 'live stream', panels require a ticket, even now. Can make an edit but hes right, to show good faith needs to be very short and specific.Celess (talk) 18:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, that's precisely it. The Virtual Ticket is usable for a while after BlizzCon, but posting more than a few short minutes circumvents the whole thing. Raylan13 (talk) 19:19, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Working Oh, yes, BlizzCon counted as work. Was running around nonstop on Friday, and Saturday was only a little less hectic. But as far as normal work day goes? I've got anywhere from two to four meetings in a week, then off to work on either creating or helping to build up new or existing gaming wikis. I also run the Kickstarter portal we have, which is fun to go through twice a week. I've got time set aside - barring pressing work - to work on gaming wikis I enjoy, and then one whole shift is set aside for Warcraft work. Raylan13 (talk) 19:19, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Videos I think I went through and deleted all instances of the BlizzCon videos - but you really need to remove all of them from your youtube account. Blizzard won't hesitate to issue a cease and desist order; I don't know what kind of bearing that would have on your channel and relationship with youtube, but it looks like you've done a ton of work on other videos and I wouldn't want to see the channel deleted Raylan13 (talk) 19:31, November 11, 2013 (UTC) WoL I'll have to handle the audio stuff, just as a matter of logistics and task requirements set out to me. But if you can go through the panels with a fine tooth comb, that would help immensely. Between the two of us we should be able to knock it out fairly well; you can also use the pics in those panels on the pages, in case you didn't know I assume you got the virtual ticket? Raylan13 (talk) 00:35, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Content Preservation thingy Moved to my talk. I know, is kinda hippo Celess (talk) 05:16, November 12, 2013 (UTC)